


Heart Stamped Letters

by Writing_Like_Ill_Die



Series: Everlasting Smile [1]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Gen, Genderfluid Mayor, Lucas needs a hug, Mayor and villager are the same person here, Muteness, Nonverbal Communication, Past Neglect, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:03:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Like_Ill_Die/pseuds/Writing_Like_Ill_Die
Summary: Even though they didn’t speak, Mayor always seemed to know what to ‘say’ to make Lucas feel better about everything.





	Heart Stamped Letters

Sometimes Lucas didn’t want to get out of bed. Even when Miss Rosalina baked him lots of yummy food, or Bowser Jr. offered to play a quiet card game with him, sometimes it just didn’t feel worth it. Those were the bad days. The days where he locked himself in his little private room and wept, thinking about the ones he lost.

Usually, everyone waited it out, and when he came out he found a multitude of care packages, from various fighters. It always made him feel a lot better. From the mini cakes from Peach and Bowser(the ones he helped on were crunchy, but Lucas liked them anyway) to the tiny bottles of colored ink from Blue and Orange(they didn’t know how loss felt, really, but they knew their friend was sad and they wanted to help, and Lucas appreciated that.)

Then one day he found a person outside his door. Among the presents like they were one themselves, Mayor sat with their everlasting smile. They were wearing their regular number one shirt, so Lucas guessed they were a boy today. Mayor looked up at the blonde boy, and gave a cheerful wave. Then they walked right into Lucas’s room.

Out of the invisible space where they kept everything, the mayor produced a large brown sack. For a moment, Lucas was worried they tried to bring him bugs again. Then they dumped out of it a multitude of letters. They were all in white, standard envelopes, and organized with colored stamps on the body of the letter, not keeping them closed. Without much grace, Mayor grabbed a letter with a pink heart stamp out of the pile and pushed it into Lucas’s hands. Then they went back to the pile, starting to put letters into a pile.

Lucas, a bit confused, opened the letter handed to him. Surprise was evident on his face as he read.

‘Dear Meyer,

We’re so sorry that we’re not home yet! We found a very cool looking theme park and we’ll be staying there for a day or so! I’m sending bells for rent and a souvenir! Isn’t it cute?

Love, Mom.’

Lucas looked up. Mayor had sorted out a small pile of letters with the same heart stamps, and was putting the others back in their bag. Lucas looked back at the letter. He realized that this was Villager’s way of trying to cheer him up. The writing of Mayor’s mother was sweet and filled with warmth. But looking deeper into it... Mayor wasn’t just trying to cheer them up. They were trying to sympathize, too.

Lucas smiled, as Mayor put up the full bag again. “Thanks.” He said quietly, feeling bad for not wanting to give the other a hug. But Mayor simply nodded in consent and understanding.


End file.
